The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The traditional approach for taking attendance in a classroom or a meeting room depends on self-reporting of attendance and paper records, which lacks accuracy and can be cumbersome and time consuming. Modern gatherings of students and professionals nearly always include those attendees' mobile devices, such as laptops, tablets, and mobile phones. It would be more efficient if these mobile devices can be leveraged to track attendance.